


Too Kind

by Kalanon (Kalael)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Community: rotg_kink, M/M, and awkward dialogue, not very explicit xeno??, there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalael/pseuds/Kalanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill.</p><p>Jack liked to say that they were ‘going steady’ but Aster always felt like that was a jab at him, because when the whole thing had first started it was all about formal courting. Jack had (of course) laughed in his face and called him a romantic, but it had turned out alright in the end. </p><p>(awkward first times that get slightly less awkward when they both stop acting like ninnies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Kind

**Author's Note:**

> okay I can't explain my actions because I decided to fill this prompt at like 3am so if any one of you readers recognize me I REALLY DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THE FACT THAT WROTE THIS OKAY I REALLY DON'T

Jack liked to say that they were ‘going steady’ but Aster always felt like that was a jab at him, because when the whole thing had first started it was all about formal courting. Jack had (of course) laughed in his face and called him a romantic, but it had turned out alright in the end. Granted it had taken a year just to figure out kissing, since Aster’s mouth wasn’t exactly made for macking on human faces, but that wasn’t that big of a deal. It had taken another half a year to figure out the awkward differences between their anatomy and Aster had been the one laughing then, but Jack learned how to shut him up pretty quickly. Another five months had brought them to where they were now, which was sitting in Aster’s burrow while staring at each other.

“At least you didn’t get rose petals.” Jack joked weakly as he picked at the soft blankets covering Aster’s nest.

“Thought you’d appreciate somethin’ softer.” Aster responded, strangely subdued. The blankets covered the grass and hay that made up his ‘bed’, since while the nest was good for sleeping in, it wasn’t good for certain other things. They’d learned that the hard way.

Jack was shifting anxiously, biting his lips and making brief eye contact with Aster before getting embarrassed and looking away again. It was endearing how flustered he was and Aster smiled before sitting down next to him, placing a reassuring paw on his shoulder.

“We don’t have t’ do this today, Jack. I can wait.” He’d already waited nearly two years for them to reach this point, but he would wait a decade if it meant that Jack would be comfortable.

“We had to schedule this day.” Jack reminded him bluntly, unable to meet his eyes. Aster felt warm beneath his fur and shrugged a shoulder.

“S’not like we can’t just schedule another one. If you’re not up for it-“

“I’m up for it!” Jack interjected defensively, and Aster held up his paws in a gesture of surrender.

“All I meant was that we don’t have to, y’know, go all th’ way if you’re not ready yet. It’s a lot of pressure on ya.” Aster said, trying to placate him. Jack looked down at his hands, which had clutched onto his pant legs since his staff was leaning against the wall.

“I…I want to do this.” His voice only wavered a little bit but his expression was determined, and Aster smiled.

“Alright. Then let’s get you out of those clothes, yeah?” Aster had already removed his guards since there wasn’t any need for them in the Warren, but Jack was severely overdressed for the occasion. Aster helped him out of his sweatshirt, tugging it over his head and Jack laughed when it caught on his arms and Aster grumbled until it was tossed aside. The pants were easier since they were so ragged that they slipped right off. Jack never did get into the habit of wearing underwear (“I can’t carry around spare pairs with me, Bunny, it’s too much effort for someone who doesn’t usually need to change clothes.”) so once the pants were on the floor with the sweatshirt it was just Jack in his bare skin.

It wasn’t an unfamiliar sight but considering they were about to have sex for the first time, it felt like a big deal. Jack obviously thought so too since he’d curled up on himself and patterns of frost spread like a blush down his neck and across his shoulders. Aster stared, because Jack Frost was ridiculously beautiful and this whole thing was still pretty unbelievable to him. Jack didn’t like to be stared at though, and his expression turned mildly sour as Aster continued to just sit there.

“Do I have to do all the work here or are you gonna touch me?” He snapped, and he regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth if the way he’d slapped his hands over his lips was any indication. Aster laughed sheepishly and leaned forward to press their noses together.

“Sorry, mate, just admiring the view.” Before Jack could retort Aster pressed their mouths together. They had to shift awkwardly to get the angle just right and Aster’s nose was pressed into Jack’s cheek just below his eye, but that was just fine. Jack’s hands came up to rest on Aster’s shoulders and Aster pressed him back until they were lying flat on the blankets. “Hey, budge up.” Aster whispered, because talking any louder felt like it might break this moment into pieces, and Jack slid himself up so that their hips were aligned. Aster shook his head and grabbed Jack under the armpits, ignoring his surprised yelp as he lifted him further up.

Aster couldn’t do oral because of his teeth but he could do other things, and with how touch sensitive Jack was Aster had an idea of what might get a good reaction. His teeth were useful for biting so that’s just what he did, nipping at the side of Jack’s knee and earning a surprised gasp. They’d fooled around before but that had mostly amounted to handjobs without much foreplay (because Jack was a physical teenager and wow, Aster was just glad that Jack was quick to get off), so he was going to milk this for all it was worth. He worked his way up Jack’s thighs and totally skipped over his cock despite the obvious interest. He didn’t want to risk hurting Jack now, not when he knew it was going to get a little uncomfortable later.

“Aster…” He perked up at the sound of his name and a quick glance upwards confirmed what he’d been hoping. Jack’s face was beaded with what could only be melted frost, since Aster’s body heat combined with Jack’s blushing frost was bound to be a wet combination, and his mouth was swollen from biting his lips. That would explain why Aster hadn’t heard any noises, and that only made him more determined.

It seemed that Jack had other plans though, and he lurched forward to hug Aster tightly to himself. “Hey, get that gel stuff. I’m too nervous to really stretch this out.” There was an awkward pause and Jack pulled back with a shy laugh. “That was worded badly. I meant, I want to…speed things up…” He shrugged his shoulders helplessly and Aster decided not to antagonize him. They could make fun of each other later. Jack waited anxiously as Aster shuffled through the blankets for a small bottle of lubricant, and he took it from Aster’s paws once it was within reach. He got up onto his knees and balanced himself with one hand on Aster’s shoulder, looking a little uncertain.

“You’ll have to do that yourself, I can’t really…” Aster waved his paws and Jack quirked a smile that was fragile at the edges.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ve already, uh, tested this out…” While Aster was momentarily distracted by the idea of Jack fingering himself, Jack had slicked up a few of his fingers and began prepping himself. Aster couldn’t do much during this process so he just pressed little kisses to Jack’s neck and shoulders, rubbing little circles over his hipbones in a way he hoped was reassuring.

It was going like Aster hoped it would, quietly and gently and sweetly. First times were nerve-wracking and Jack had been so uncertain, but it turned out that wooing him was the way to go. Aster whispered into Jack’s ear, encouraging things that verged on dirty, nothing like their usual banter. It actually felt weird to be going this slowly, since everything about Jack was so loud and noisy and messy.

That’s why Aster couldn’t really be surprised when Jack sighed loudly and knocked their foreheads together.

“You’re being really sweet with all this waiting and stuff, but I think you should stop holding back now. It’s actually been driving me nuts since, seriously, the look on your face gives it all away. You want to fucking plow me, Aster, and I’m going to be sorely disappointed if you don’t.” Jack’s expression was actually disapproving, and that broke something in Aster. His ears twitched, then his nose, then his eyes.

“You’re going to be the death of me, boy. You’re not allowed to complain later, because you’ve issued a challenge.” This was more like it. Jack’s grin was wild and infectious and Aster took way too much pleasure in shoving him back and flipping him over. “You’re all done up, yeah? No worries about tearing?” Jack laughed and rocked back on his hands and knees, bumping into Aster’s hips. His anxiety seemed to be completely gone now and that put Aster at ease.

“I’ll be fine, just get in me before I change my mind.” Well that wouldn’t have been good. Aster still took his time with the initial penetration because he wasn’t stupid, but Jack’s drawn out gasp was worth it.

“Gonna move now.” Jack just grunted in response, his hands fisting in the blankets. It probably hurt a bit but if there was one thing Aster had learned it was that Jack had a ridiculously high pain tolerance, so it was with only a small amount of worry that he pulled out and thrust back in.

For all that was good and holy, he had no idea Jack could keen like that. All bets were off, Aster just wanted to hear that noise again.

“Shit, Aster.” Jack panted as his arms gave out and his shoulders pressed into the blankets. Aster kissed his back, grinning, and Jack turned his head to give him a glare that was interrupted by a particularly harsh thrust that had him biting his bicep to hold back the moan.

“None o’ that.” Aster chided, pulling a little too roughly at Jack’s hair. Something feral passed through Jack’s eyes so Aster tugged again before turning his attention elsewhere. He could feel himself getting close but Jack hadn’t gotten enough attention, so Aster wrapped a paw around Jack’s cock and felt the body beneath him jerk. Good, they’d be on the same page soon enough.

They moved in tandem, mussing the sheets up horribly as Jack’s arms tried to grasp onto something solid as the rest of the world slipped into a pleasurable haze. His toes curled and his back arched and Aster felt him get tighter around his cock, which in turn had him groaning for the first time. Aster finished off first and a few strokes to Jack’s cock had him coming soon after. They both collapsed on the nest, panting and laughing. Jack rolled over onto his back and kissed Aster’s nose, grinning.

“You probably should have warned me about how much you squirt.” He teased, one arm flung over his forehead as he tried to catch his breath. Aster snorted while picking bits of hay out of Jack’s hair.

“You need to work on this ‘holding back’ thing yourself, mate. You’re so noisy normally, hearing you so quiet in bed is like stepping into th’ twilight zone.” They both snickered and Jack snuggled up to Aster’s chest, petting the slightly matted fur until he dozed off. Aster looked at him fondly, feeling pretty proud of himself. He’d done well in winning Jack over. Two years of waiting were worth how comfortable this felt. Aster settled in for post-coitus napping and tried not to worry about how awful it would cleaning themselves up after this.

**Author's Note:**

> jfc I've never written smut before much less fucking xeno porn  
> I appreciate comments but omfg I still guilty-ship this pairing and nothing is okay  
> (the only reason I can even handle posting this is because I'm proud I wrote something dirty shoot me)


End file.
